finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Eater Ω
The Earth Eater Ω is a Last One that appears in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII that appears when there is only one Earth Eater left in the game. Stats | launch = | extinction = 1 | gil = 19600 | ep = 8.00 | fire = 50%/ / | ice = 50%/ / | lightning = 10% | wind = 50%/ / | physical = 10%/ | magical = 10% | debrave = 100%/ | defaith = 100%/ | deprotect = 100%/ | deshell = 100%/ | imperil = 100%/ | slow = 100%/ | poison = 95%/ | curse = 100%/ | daze = 100%/ | dispel = 0% | quake = 100% | magnet = 0% | accessory 1 = Sapping Hood | accessory 2 = Sapping Hood+ | accessory 3 = Destructive Headdress | item drop = Normal: Platinum Malistone Hard: Orichalc Malistone, Holy Forgefire | ability drop = Debravega | abilities = Bite, I Don't Feel So Good..., I'm Getting Angry!, Suck In, I'll Swallow Them Whole!, Like I'd Let You Get Away With That! | notes = 1: Unleash physical and magic attacks. The effect is greater with wind-attribute attacks or in the instant following a biting attack. 2: Unleash physical and magic attacks after the first stagger. The effect is greater with wind-attribute attacks or in the instant following a biting attack. 3: Unleash physical or magic attacks against the torso during the first stagger of when the enemy is attempting a swallowing attack. The effect is greater with wind-attribute attacks. | stagger point = 800/ | stagger decay = 20/ | stagger preserve = 100/ | preserve decay = 50 | stagger mod = *'Physical attacks:' x1/ *'Wind-imbued attacks:' x1.3 | stagger duration 1 = 2s | stagger further 1 = | stagger modifier 1 = *'Physical attacks:' x2 *'Wind-imbued attacks:' x2 *'Non-elemental magic attacks:' x1 *'Other elemental magic attacks:' x0 | stagger condition 2 = Level 2 | stagger duration 2 = 10s | stagger resistance 2 = 0% | stagger further 2 = | stagger effect 2 = Broken (Permanent) | stagger modifier 2 = *'Physical attacks:' x1/ *'Wind-imbued attacks:' x1.3 | stagger condition 3 = Subsequent | stagger duration 3 = 13s | stagger resistance 3 = 0% | stagger further 3 = | stagger effect 3 = Infected (20s) | stagger modifier 3 = *'Physical attacks:' x2 *'Wind-imbued attacks:' x2 *'Non-elemental magic attacks:' x1 *'Other elemental magic attacks:' x0 }} Battle Earth Eater is able to bestow Bravery and Haste upon itself with "I'm Getting Angry!". The enemy ability "I Don't Feel So Good" will inflict multiple ailments on you after repeated usages, even if you guard. Strategy Use Wind-elemental abilities or Jump to easily stagger the Earth Eater. Trigger a level 2 stagger to make subsequent staggers easier to achieve. Poison is useful to deplete the enemy's health after the first stagger. Lightning can steal the enemy's buffs with Brave Thief after "I'm Getting Angry". Gallery LRFFXIII I Don't Feel So Good.png|I Don't Feel So Good... LRFFXIII I'll Swallow Them Whole.png|I'll Swallow Them Whole! Related enemies * Earth Eater * Chocobo Eater * Chocobo Eater Ω Category:Enemies in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII